Dans la chambre d'Estelle
by Mijoqui
Summary: Il se passait beaucoup de chose quand la guilde, Courage de Vesperia, se réunissait au complet dans la chambre d'Estelle. Surtout quand Rita voulait changer sa relation avec Estelle.


**Me revoilà avec un OS portant sur le couple Rita Estelle. J'aime beaucoup leur relation dans le jeu ! C'est mon premier écrit dans le genre « romance », j'espère de m'être pas trop mal débrouiller.**

**Je crois avoir un peu – beaucoup – craqué sur les points d'exclamations, vous voilà prévenus ! Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'overdose de point d'interrogation.**

**B****onne lecture !^^**

* * *

« Dégagez de mon chemin ! »

Des boules de feu se matérialisèrent à côté de Rita, puis d'un geste elle les envoya sur les gardes qui retombèrent au fond du couloir après l'impact. Quels idiots ces gardes ! Lui refuser l'accès à la chambre d'Estelle, sous prétexte qu'il y avait déjà une guilde !?

Alerté par le bruit la porte, où se tenaient les gardes auparavant, s'ouvrit sur la princesse qui se précipita sur les soldats pour les soigner. Aussi, elle nota, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il fallait qu'elle demande à Ioder de changer les armures des gardes, puisqu'elles font l'inverse de leur fonction ; au lieu de les protéger, elles ne font qu'empirer les dégâts.

Rita profita de l'inadvertance d'Estelle pour s'introduire dans sa chambre et pouvoir chasser la guilde. Elle avait interrompue ses recherches pour passer du temps avec son amie, alors cela n'allait pas être une guilde qui l'en empêchera !

Elle se prépara à lancer un sort d'eau à ses adversaires, quand elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était calme, bien _trop _calme. La mage s'attendait à des cris de surprise ou des armes braquées vers elle... Mais pas rien. C'était comme si c'était normal de voir démarquer une jeune fille – folle – dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne ?!

Elle décida de suspendre son sort et de regarder aux alentours. Six personnes se tenaient là, en train de discuter gaiement, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Rita connaissait que trop bien ces personnes, alors elle s'approcha du plus jeune et lui administra un coup au derrière du crâne, en s'exclamant :

« Ça, c'est pour ne pas m'avoir calculée ! »

Karol ne put que gémir face à l'impact, en se demandant pourquoi Rita s'en prenait toujours à lui... Bon, peut-être que lors de leur première rencontre, il avait forcé la serrure de sa porte et était rentré par effraction chez elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, n'est-ce pas ? En plus la mage pouvait s'en prendre aussi à Yuri et Estelle, mais non !

La brune entendit quelques balbutiement, signifiant qu'une personne venait de se réveiller, sauf que tout le monde était réveillé. Puis ces balbutiements se transformèrent en geignement, et elle laissa dériver son regard à la source des bruits, sous la fenêtre de la chambre.

Et elle le vit. L'incarnation du mal, en chair et en os devant elle, il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Cet être tout de bleu vêtu, au comportement insolant et à la démarche vive. Cet être qu'on appelait Repede ! Ce chien ! Juste le nom de cet espèce animal lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Et ce chien le savait !

La mage eue une idée de génie qui marchait à tout les coups. Elle se faufila à travers la pièce, sous le regard plus qu'amusé de ses anciens compagnons, pour s'installer derrière Estelle, _sa_ princesse. Le suppôt du mal, qui juste alors s'avançait en pas lancinants en direction de sa proie, fit demi-tour à la vitesse de la lumière pour rejoindre son emplacement.

« Repede, pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce capte... » Implora l'enfant de la pleine lune.

Bien sûr cela peinait la brune de voir son amie triste, mais pour rien au monde elle laisserait un chien s'approcher d'elle ! Elle réconforta alors la princesse, qui s'était assisse au bord de son lit, en l'enlaçant. Au moins la peur que lui a causée Repede servait à sentir le corps chaud d'Estelle contre le sien. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pardonnait cet être à quatre pattes !

Puis elle entendit des voix et se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seulement avec Estelle. La mage relâcha rapidement le corps de la princesse et se mit à rougir de plus belle. Ses amis rirent d'elle et elle attendait une rumeur cinglante de l'épéiste, pour finir de l'achever. Mais rien ne se passa. Surprise, mais heureuse, elle leva la tête, et vit devant elle Yuri et Flynn qui étaient... en train de s'embrasser !?

D'accord, elle était partie toute seule faire des expériences sur les aer krene, mais ils auraient quand même pu lui donner des nouvelles ? Cela n'allait certainement pas être Rita qui allait leur demander des nouvelles, par lettre. D'une part, elle était beaucoup trop fière pour leur en demander, et de l'autre, elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ces facteurs : elle était sûr qu'ils lisaient les lettres juste pour se marrer de leur expéditeur... !

La mage mit son égo de côté pour demander ce que la guilde avait fait pendant ses recherches. Elle aurait été étonné d'apprendre le contraire des réponses des membres de la guilde. Raven essayait inlassablement de séduire n'importe quelle femme, Judith s'occupait de Ba'ul et la guilde s'occupait de n'importe quel mission qu'on lui confiait : allant de simple livraison à des combats contre les monstres les plus coriaces.

Le point où la guilde avait passé plus d'une heure dessus était la nouvelle idylle des deux épéistes, chacun allant de son information et de son avis sur le couple. Tout ceci sous l'indifférence, la plus complète des concernés. Ils n'étaient jamais à bout de souffle, à force de s'embrasser ou quoi !? Plus Rita regardait les deux tourtereaux , plus elle se sentait de trop. Toutefois, elle s'imagina faire la même chose avec la princesse, c'est-à-dire s'embrasser passionnément sans aucune gêne. Et elle est décidé à confesser ses sentiments à la prêtresse, ce soir. Rien, n'y personne l'en empêchera !

Mais cette pensée disparu très vite, lorsque le chef de la guilde demanda ce qu'avait découvert la mage en faisant ses recherches. La brune ne put réprimander un soupir de lassitude. À croire que ce gosse était en vie dans la seul but de gâcher sa vie...! Elle exposa alors ses études à ses amis, qui ne comprirent ,évidemment, aucun mot de sa thèse. Rita récita le rapport, qu'elle avait fait pour les mages d'Aspio un peu plus tôt, avec un tel entrain ce qui fit rire Estelle, tandis que les autres membres s'étaient endormis.

La mage s'arrêta alors, sous le regard surpris de la princesse, pour charger un sort de glace. Ils ne manquaient pas de toupet, elle au moins faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils avaient à dire plus tôt, mais pas eux ! Des grêlons tombèrent sur les endormis, avec un sourire perfide, non dissimulé, sur le visage de la brune. Naturellement, des cris aigus se firent entendre, pestant contre une froideur inattendue, surtout de la part de Raven.

« Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'endormir pendant que je parle ! Si vous m'aviez écouté, un tant soit peu, vous auriez su que j'ai réussi à mettre en place de la magie qui n'utilise pas les blastia. » Tonitrua Rita à ceux qui venaient de se réveiller, sous les éclats de rire d'Estelle.

L'archer qui jusqu'à lors se plaignait du froid, engendrait par le sort de la brune, s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les habits de Judith trempés, et de ce qu'ils laissaient entrevoir. La chercheuse regardait les deux épéistes, pour la première fois de la journée, ils étaient éloignés à plus de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre ! Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Flynn : il avait enlevé sa veste pour la mettre autour de son âme-sœur... Toute cette mièvrerie la dégoûtait ! En plus d'être complètement irrationnel. Elle ne serait pas comme ça en sortant avec Estelle ?

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc pour Rita et les autres. Si on n'exceptait que Repede suivait à la trace la mage, au grand désarroi de celle-ci, évidemment...

Rita se retrouva en tête à tête avec Estelle, après le dîner. Elle l'avait suivie jusque dans sa chambre, ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle l'avait suivie. La seule chose que la brune pouvait affirmer était qu'elle voulait rester auprès d'Estelle encore un peu...

Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. La mage essaya tant bien que mal de couper le silence oppressant, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait prendre la parole son cœur tambourinait de plus fort contre sa cage thoracique, mais elle se ravisait à la dernière seconde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir qui trônait sur le bureau de la princesse, et elle remarqua que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses habits ! Elle voulut cacher ses joues dans ses mains mais la voix d'Estelle l'interrompit :

« C'est vrai ! s'écria la rose, en descendant du lit et en cherchant sous le lit. Tiens, cadeau ! Estelle donna alors une petite boîte blanche à la brune, dont cette dernière semblait analyser et elle se décida à l'ouvrir.

\- On dirait... un blastia. Mais c'est impossible... la mage prit alors l'orbe et l'examina.

\- C'est une reproduction. Comme tu nous avait dit que les blastia étaient comme une famille pour toi, j'ai pensé que cela te ferai plaisir. s'expliqua-t-elle calmement, redoutant la réponse de son amie.

\- Ho... Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. La guilde et toi, vous êtes un peu comme ma famille. Pas vrai ? »

La princesse ne répondit pas, préférant enlacer son amie. Cela choqua Rita mais elle enroula très rapidement ses bras autour de la silhouette de la rose. Qu'elle se sentait bien avec Estelle ! Elle essaya de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Estelle bascula en arrière, se défaisant de l'emprise de la mage, pour se retrouver allonger sur le lit. Sauf que Rita en voulait toujours plus, ainsi elle se mit au dessus d'Estelle, ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin de la princesse. Dans cette position elle pouvait voir chaque trait du visage de la rose. Elle était angélique !

Elle décida d'approcher son visage de celui de son amie, jusqu'à ce que plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient. Après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, peut-être que leur relation prendra un nouveau tournant ? Ou alors Estelle ne voudra plus jamais la voir ? La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que cela ne sera plus jamais pareil entre elles.

Pourtant, elle voulait prendre le risque !

Maintenant, elle attendait un signe d'Estelle. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps, puisque la princesse lui sourit et passa une de ses mains derrière l'oreille de la mage, signe qu'elle était d'accord. Du moins, c'était ce que croyais Rita.

Elle posa, tout doucement, ses lèvres sur celles d'Estelle. Elle avait légèrement tourné sa tête pour que leurs nez ne s'entrechoquent pas, c'était ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Ce contact était agréable pour la brune, il y avait cette chaleur qui se diffusait dans l'ensemble de son corps qui lui procurait du bien.

Rita était heureuse puisqu'elle avait enfin fait ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des mois ! Par contre, elle ne savait plus quoi faire après pour prolonger le baiser, elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir davantage, elle enleva sa bouche de celle de sa comparse pour reprendre son souffle.

Alors que la mage s'apprêtait à retourner sur les lèvres de la rose, après avoir échangé des sourires et des regards complices, elle sentit un nouveau poids sur le lit. Elle regarda ce que c'était et elle ne reçut qu'un regard méprisant, et la chose s'allongea à un côté d'Estelle.

« I-il... est l-là depuis longtemps ? demanda, apeurée la mage. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas embrassé alors qu'il était là...

\- Repede ? Oui, depuis le début. Des fois, il dort dans ma chambre car d'après Yuri : « Lui et Flynn font des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir car il faut que je garde une certaine part d'innocence... » je trouve ça bizarre, mais ça permet de renforcer mes liens avec Repede, puisqu'il vient pratiquement dormir chaque nuit dans ma chambre. T'en penses quoi ? Ho tu t'es évanouie... Bonne nuit ! »

Estelle déposa un baiser sur le front de Rita, l'enlaça et s'endormit à ses côtés.

C'était le début d'un amour doux et rassurant, comme Estelle, mais à la fois, ardent et explosif, à l'effigie de Rita. Deux cœurs s'étaient trouvés et battaient, désormais, unanimement, envers et contre tous. Sans oublier la chose la plus importante, elles étaient heureuses !

* * *

**J'adore taquiner Rita avec Repede. Que pensez-vous de ce début de relation ?**

**Moi, je dois vous laisser. Je dois m'occuper d'un génocide de cigale. Bye !**


End file.
